Falling Slowly
by TheSecretDreamer
Summary: A man looking for his ex-girlfriend, a woman looking for the father of her child. Instead, they found each other and realized that there is no point to keep on looking. Inspired by the musical Once. Two-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Fairy Tail, all rights goes to Hiro Mashima nor do I own the musical Once which inspired this story.**

* * *

><p>What the fuck am I doing?<p>

I have been asking myself that same question every damned day of my life for 8 years now. Here I am, still working at my dad's repair shop at 26 years old. What should've been my regular summer job and occasional side job in high school is fast becoming my lifelong career.

I looked at the small shop, at the world as I know it after my mom's death. A lot of different things littered the shelves, broken and repaired stuff. An organ, washers and dryers against the walls; radios, cellphones and battery operated toys on the shelves; plus other things that are too many to mention.

No matter how much I want to start over and leave all this junk, this endless abyss called my life won't let me. All my attempts to get out of this dark void seem futile and I just fall deeper and deeper into its pits with no hope of salvation.

So instead of dwelling on it, I try to escape using the only thing that's got my back. My guitar. I bring it with me everywhere, not that I go to a lot of places in the first place, but it's always within my arms' reach especially when I'm in the shop like right now. I picked up my guitar and played the one song I've been playing for the past six months.

When I strum its strings, it makes me feel hopeful and happy. 'The great escape' as I like to call it because it's the only phrase the rings true to what music is making me feel. When I play, I forget that I'm Jellal Fernandes who's living in his dad's basement because he can't find a decent job that will allow him to move out. The sad and lonely man detached from everyone… actually, no, not even man enough to keep a girl by his side.

At least that's what Ultear said when she packed her bags and moved to Pergrande. It must be true because she's not the only girl who's ever dumped me. Honestly, I should be used to it by now. Minerva, Sayla, Kyouka, Ultear…

"That's a really nice song."

I jumped as I was pulled from my reverie and slammed face first back to reality. I whipped around and saw a beautiful lady with big brown eyes and long red- no, scarlet- hair. I caught myself staring with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. I quickly composed myself and fixed my gaze at my guitar instead. Great, I just made a fool out of myself in front of a beautiful stranger. I really am an idiot.

"Sorry, I was trying to call your attention a couple of times when I walked in but your music was too beautiful, I wanted to hear the end of it." The ethereal being spoke again. I was lost in all her charm that I was unable to respond.

"Uhm… I shouldn't have done that. I apologize again. I'll just come back another time. Bye!" I lost sight of her face when she turned around to leave, pulling me out of my trance and I panicked.

"NO! I mean, wait!" I heard myself say and she slowly looked at me again. "Sorry for being rude. What can I do for you?" I put my guitar to the side so I can properly assist her.

"Are you sure? You seemed to be so engrossed in your music and I feel like I'm violating your personal space. Your music is really beautiful, full of soul."

"Oh… thanks." I replied awkwardly, scratching the back of my head.

"You should consider doing it professionally." I stared at her. Is this girl really giving me career advice? "I think you would be amazing!" she added with a big smile.

I decided to ignore what she said and got back to her purpose. "So, what can I do for you again?" I repeated the question and she seemed to remember why she was there in the first place. Nobody as beautiful as her has walked into the doors of this little rundown shop.

"Oh, right! So you see, I needed someone to fix my car. Can you-"

"Yeah, we don't do that here." I replied.

"But the sign outside says you do. It's a little bit old so it's hard to read but I saw it says 'auto repair' near the bottom." Ugh, that sign. I mentally kicked myself in the balls for always ignoring Dad when he tells me to take it down and change it. I unknowingly dug my own grave when I let laziness take over me.

"Anymore. We don't do that here anymore. I was meant to say that."

She narrowed her eyes, clearly not buying it. "Okay then!" she said with a shrug then leaned on the counter adding, "What's that song about? The one you were playing."

All I could do was stare again. If I was staring at her earlier, that was because of her beauty. But now, it's because I think she's a total weirdo. Why would this girl even care about my music? It's something I don't share with others. I'm afraid that the world would just take it away from me, just like everything else.

"If there's nothing else you need help with, I think you should go." I leaned on the counter as well so I can match her eyes evenly. Letting her know that I'm serious.

"Hmmm… how bout this. I'll play the piano for you." She pointed at it by tilting her head. I thought it was very cute but I had to mentally slap myself this time to keep my focus. "And you would fix my car for me. Deal?"

What? This girl just got promoted to nutjob from weirdo. What kind of deal is that? Before I can even reject her outrageous proposition, she grabbed my music sheet from the counter top and strutted to the piano. Oh no, she didn't.

I slid from behind the counter to run after her and get it back but by the time I reached her, she was already comfortable in her seat playing the first few notes of my song. I sighed and stopped behind her.

"Okay, that's enough entertainment for a day. Thank you very much!" I reached for the sheet but she stood up so fast, I didn't even know what the hell happened until I found her face close to mine. Dangerously close. With both her hands resting on my shoulders. I felt my face burning up as I moved as far away from her as fast as I could but a shelf didn't let me. Damn.

She let out a small chuckle before looking down at her now intertwined hands muttering a sorry again. She recovered first and beamed at me like nothing awkward has happened. She lifted her long slender pointy finger and said, "One. Just one song."

I watched her go back to playing the intro then she turned her head slightly while saying. "Aren't you gonna pick up your guitar and join me?"

Yes, I should, I thought. Wait, what? Unbelievable. I was having a normal, boring day until 15 minutes ago when this woman decided to show up. And now, here I am, taking orders from her. No matter how outrageous I find my current predicament to be, my feet were still moving towards the counter to get my guitar. Going against my better judgment, I picked it up and went back to the gorgeous enigma.

I made myself comfortable perched atop the washing machine beside the piano. Damn it all to hell, my mind screamed at me before I followed her lead. We were playing without speaking to each other for a few minutes before my emotions took over. Throwing everything out the window, I closed my eyes and started singing.

_I don't know you, but I want you_  
><em>All the more for that<em>  
><em>Words fall through me and always fool me<em>  
><em>And I can't react<em>

_And games that never amount_  
><em>To more than they're meant<em>  
><em>Will play themselves out<em>

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_  
><em>We've still got time<em>  
><em>Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice<em>  
><em>You've made it now<em>

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_  
><em>And I can't go back<em>  
><em>The moods that take me and erase me<em>  
><em>And I'm painted black<em>

_Well, you have suffered enough_  
><em>And warred with yourself<em>  
><em>It's time that you won<em>

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_  
><em>We've still got time<em>  
><em>Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice<em>  
><em>You've made it now<em>

_Falling slowly sing your melody_  
><em>I'll sing it loud<em>

When we finished the song, I felt free. Not the regular happiness and hopefulness I would usually feel after a good session. Somewhere after the first stanza, the girl joined me in singing. Her voice perfectly harmonized with mine and I thought it was the most amazing thing I've heard in my life. I wanted more.

"I was right. What amazing talent you have." Her voice made me open my eyes and that dazzling smile graced her delicate features again.

"You're not too bad yourself." I replied with a laugh. It's the first genuine one to escape my lips in a very long time.

"So, who was it for?"

"My… uh… my ex."

"Ex? What happened?"

"She broke up with me and moved out East, to Pergrande." Whoa, hold it there, Jellal Fernandes! Why are you divulging sensitive information to complete strangers? I found myself at war with myself yet again. This woman's effect on me is inexplicable. I liked it though.

Suddenly, her cellphone rang and she opened a message. I watched her long eyelashes fall delicately as she looked down to read. Everything about her is enticing me, even the smallest details. I knew I needed to see her again.

"Erza." She said.

"What's that?"

"My name."

I felt like a dumbass. "Jellal." I replied, extending my right hand to her. She took it and in that half second of interaction, a chill went down my spine.

"So, Jellal, I gotta run but a deal's a deal. I played for you and now, you gotta fix my car. I just need to get the towing company to get it here. What time do you close?"

I almost jumped off the washing machine I was sitting on. I was so happy that I would get to see her again. Never mind the fact that I stopped fixing cars for a living after my mom died.

"You can bring it anytime. I'll be here the whole time. I live next door."

"Perfect! See ya later then!"

"See you, Erza!" I liked the way her name rolled off my tongue.

* * *

><p>As I was waiting for Erza to come back, I felt the clock was mocking me. Like it's making time flow painfully slow to make me suffer. It was almost dinnertime and my dad has called me in the house to eat but I refused to go. I was scared that when I leave, she would show up and wouldn't find me there so she'll just go to another auto repair shop. I was paranoid but I didn't care. When the clock read 8:00 PM, I was extremely hungry, I feel I could eat a lion. So I figured I would grab some food then come back as soon as I can.<p>

When I stepped out the shop, I saw a woman with scarlet hair talking to my old man. I almost ran in my excitement. My dad saw me first and acknowledged me.

"Oh… and here's your superhero. Over here, Jellal!" Did I hear that right? Superhero? He's always like this. Saying embarrassing stuff about me in front of others ever since I was in grade 1 and yet he still wonders why I rarely bring friends home.

Despite my annoyance at my father, I clearly heard Erza's delicate laughter rang in the air. She turned to look at me and said, "Hey Superman! Sorry it took a while to get my car here. The towing company gave me a hard time but I kicked their butts!"

Her statement sounded like a joke but I knew this woman is rather persuasive as displayed earlier in our initial interaction so it wouldn't be too surprising for me if she really did kick some butts along the way. And Superman? How long was she talking with my dad that they both came up with such ridiculous ideas?

"I really hope you guys weren't talking about me or I would let the earth swallow me whole."

"Silly boy!" My dad replied, giving me a smack at the back of the head. What the hell was that for? "I'll go inside. I'll see you later, Erza!"

"Sure! Thanks for the nice chat, Uncle Yajima! It was really nice meeting you."

Erza turned to me, "Your dad is very nice and funny. He has a lot of interesting stories about you." Oh, hello no! This is exactly what I was afraid of! If there is a higher being up there, please hear me, let the ground eat me or hurl a thunderbolt or something at me!

"I'm sure all of them were lies." I replied sarcastically. "Shall I go take a look at your car?" I steered the conversation to safer waters so I wouldn't drown.

She nodded and followed me. I did the routine assessment of her car and I found out it just needed a new engine. It was an older model, just a little over 5 years and I smiled inwardly on my good fortune. Lady Luck is definitely on my side today!

"So… all it needs is a new engine. I can order it and get it hooked up no problem." I informed her and her face lit up. "However, it's an older model and they aren't making a lot of those anymore so it might take several days to a few weeks before it gets here." Her face fell as the realization sank in.

Any trace of disappointment was gone the next instant and she replied cheerfully, "That's no problem!" Dear god, this girl can recover from any situation fast.

"Do you want to come in?" I can't believe I just invited her in my house. No girl has ever set foot in my house ever since Ultear left. My emotional walls are dissolving because of Erza.

She nodded and we went inside. We talked over dinner and I realized that the more I get to know about her, the more interesting she becomes. She helped me tidy up the table and kitchen after we ate despite my protestations. Like I said, she's persuasive. When we were done, I invited her down to my room to show her my music collection.

"Welcome to the Mancave!" I said as I opened the door to the basement.

"Wow!" Erza gasped. I could tell she was shocked but by what exactly, I wasn't too sure. "Your room has gotta be the cleanest places I've ever been to. It's like one sweep away from sparkling. I must admit I didn't expect this from you, judging how the shop is looking."

I wasn't really ashamed of bringing people down to my room because I pride myself in being a very organized and hygienic person. No matter how messed up a person is, there's still some good qualities in them right?

"The shop is like that because my dad is the type to know exactly where everything is in that mess. I tried cleaning it when I was younger and he just lost it he couldn't function properly so I kinda do things the way he does. It's his shop, after all."

"Ah! He did say you were nice to stay here with him and not move out. He mentioned that your mom's death was hard for the both of you and he was really surprised when I said you were helping me with my car." Keeping him company? So that's how my dad sees it, huh? Maybe keeping him in the dark about my inability to do anything for myself would keep him alive for a few years more since he's not worrying over me.

"He's told you all that in the short time you were talking?" I shook my head in disbelief. The reason why dad would say all those delicate stuff about our family is incomprehensible to me.

"Yup! And a whole lot more!" She was excited. I don't understand why. "This is your music collection? You. Are. So. Awesome."

"It's not much-"

"Not much? Are you kidding me? You got everything arranged in a chronological order and without even looking closely, I know they're alphabetical. Oh and they're grouped by media type! Hmmm... Cassette tapes, I haven't seen one of those in a long time. It must've been hard to collect and to maintain everything." She looks so cute right now, if only I could keep her. Wow, I meet a girl and in less than a day, I'm thinking about keeping her. Something is seriously wrong with me. It's starting to get scary.

"Not really. Music is my life. It kept me preoccupied for the most part."

"The part about your mom? Tell me about her."

I thought about what I was going to tell her but my thoughts are a mess. My consciousness tells me to not say anything but my id won this round. "Well, I… my dad… mom… she passed away shortly after my high school graduation. Hit and run."

She looked at me and touched my arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was like that."

I gave her a small smile. "You could say I've never been the same ever since. It's also the reason why I stopped doing car repairs, it reminds me of her. I'm okay now though. Too much time has passed." She didn't say anything but instead went up to my cd collection and went up to the stack that says 'composition'. She fiddled with the cds until she took one out and played it.

"This song about your ex, Falling Slowly. I really like it. Tell me about it."

Since when did this become an interrogation about my life? But of course, like her obedient puppy, I answered. "We were together for three years until half a year ago, she just packed and left. She said her dreams are waiting for her at Pergrande and I don't have the spine to go with her."

"Go then."

"Excuse me?"

"To Pergrande. Take her back. Don't you love her anymore? With this song, you can definitely reconcile with her. Only a girl with a rock for a heart would be able to ignore this heartfelt song." Is this girl really so used to ordering people around and telling them how to live their lives? If it's any other girl, I would be pissed but Erza's different. So different that even I can't exactly pinpoint how. She just is.

"That's absurd. Do you know how much money it will cost to move to the other side of the world? I don't even have enough to move out of my parents' basement."

"That's why you should pursue your music! I heard Pergrande has a booming music industry. You'll make it big. I know it!"

I look directly at her eyes. So she's not only pesky, she's also painfully optimistic. Adding nutjob to the equation, she becomes my total opposite. Never in a million years have I imagined myself being in this situation. I am someone who likes the down low and she's too up there, totally way out of my league. On second thought, maybe she is exactly what I needed in my life. A breath of fresh air.

"Would you like to stay the night?" I suddenly blurt out. I can't believe I just said that. I hope it's not too late to take it back. I watch as Erza's expression morphed into anger and all my trouble instincts went on high alert.

"I am not some easy girl. How dare you!" I wouldn't be surprised if she hit me. I was a jackass. I was surprised, however, when she didn't. She just went up the stairs and out the door.

I sat on my bed, my energy draining as if she took it with her when she left. I did not mean it in a dirty way. All I wanted was to talk some more and nothing else. It just came out wrong and if I wasn't such a coward, I could've ran after her and cleared things up. But I guess I can't change who and what I am so I let her go. Women walk out of my life all the time. I'm used to it.

* * *

><p>I had a hard time sleeping last night because I felt awful about what I said to Erza. I don't know what it is about her that makes me act in ways that are very unlike me. But my mind didn't let me sleep until I resolved on finding her and clearing things up. So here I am, opening the shop earlier than usual, ringing in her engine order, hoping she might show up.<p>

I got antsy when there was no sign of scarlet hair near the shop so I decided to take the rest of the day off and go to Natsu's place. Natsu is my closest friend though I rarely see him given my personality. I was just looking for an excuse to go out today because I might bump into Erza in the streets of Magnolia. I reach his house and what I saw next made me believe that a higher being does exist and that I was being doted on for unknown reasons.

"Jellal? What are you doing here? Don't stalk me." She was about to slam the door right on my face had I not stuck my foot in between.

"No, no. I'm looking for Natsu. Why are you here?"

"Yo Jellal! It's nice to see you out of your ant hole. What brings you here?" The familiar voice of Natsu rang behind Erza.

"I was just in the area so I dropped by. I hope it's not a bad time." I looked at Erza to see her reaction but her face betrayed nothing.

I was invited inside and we all lounged in the living room. It was then that I learned that Erza and Natsu are cousins and that she's only supposed to be in Magnolia for a week then she's going to Minstrel. But with her car problem, she's stuck here indefinitely. Knowing how big Natsu's family is, it's really not hard to believe that he has a cousin whom he never spoke of because she lives in Seven. Just the cousins who live in Fiore alone are too many for me to memorize.

"Mommy!" A little girl about 3 years old with purple hair ran to Erza. "Pway wimme!"

"Aw, Wendy, mommy has a visitor. How bout I play with you instead?" In a blink of an eye, Natsu was gone with the little girl, leaving me with Erza alone.

"About-"

"She-"

Both of us awkwardly started a sentence at the same time but she let me go on first. So I did.

"About last night, I really am sorry. I did not mean it like that. I just want to spend more time with you because you're really interesting. Please don't think I'm a pervert or something."

She laughed. I don't really get her. "Yeah, I think I overreacted last night. It's good that we're both on the same page now." The sounds of laughter echoed in the house. It must be Natsu and little Wendy. "Do you wanna go up the rooftop?" She asked.

Ah, yes. The infamous rooftop. Natsu and I spent most of our high school days chilling up there. She led the way even though I knew the way like the back of my hand. We settled down and appreciated the view of the city. It was Erza who broke the silence.

"That girl. She's my daughter. I had her when I was just 20. You can say she's the reason why I overreacted last night."

"Nah, don't sweat it. Totally understandable. So what are you both gonna do in Minstrel?" To say that I was curious was an understatement. I was dying to know.

"To look for her father. She's starting to ask and it's hard for her seeing other kids with their dads but she doesn't have one." Knowing that she has a daughter didn't deter me from being drawn to her. If anything, it made me admire her more. She was able to raise an adorable daughter by herself and she's willing to do anything for her. She's a strong woman.

"Don't worry, you'll find him. I'll fix your car as soon as I can." I don't know what possessed me to make that promise when I don't want her to go yet but there's something in me that's eager to help and ease her burdens.

"So, about that music career. Will you do it?" There it is again. She has steered the conversation back to that. This girl sure is determined. But I did think about it and I know exactly what I want this time.

"Only if you will join me." I replied.

* * *

><p>In the following weeks, as we were waiting for the car part, I was spending all my time with Erza and Wendy, her daughter. We wrote, played and recorded music together. After my mother's death, this is the only time I felt truly alive and I owe everything to her. In just a month, our familiarity and comfort level became so high it felt like I've known her my entire life.<p>

"Hey Jell!" She popped her head in the door of the shop her smile was so wide, I knew immediately she was up to something. "Come out, quick! I already told Uncle Yajima we won't be back until dinner so let's go! And leave your guitar!"

She sounded like an overly hyped teenager so I just went out like she said. I was gonna ask her where we were going and all she said was a cryptic just-trust-me spiel.

I found myself standing in front of an elegant mansion at the other side of the city, where the rich and famous of Magnolia reside. Why and how Erza managed to be acquainted with such a powerful person was beyond me but I have a feeling I will find out very soon.

We were ushered by a maid wearing a uniform in a sitting area where a lone guitar was resting beside the coffee table. In less than 5 minutes, a woman with pink hair tied in a tight bun, red eyes and strict expression appeared. She looked like someone demanding respect and her very presence suddenly made me nervous.

"Auntie Porlyusica!" Erza bowed. Another relative of Erza and Natsu's, he didn't know they were related to someone as affluent as her but with their ginormous family tree, he can never tell. But still, the pink hair should be a dead give away.

"Is this him?" the old lady eyed me from head to toe like I was some cattle about to be butchered. I have no fucking idea what this was all about but I trust Erza.

"Yes, Jellal Fernandes meet my Aunt, Porlyusica Dreyar. I told you his looks are a killer." I felt my cheeks heat up a little at the compliment as I shook the old lady's hand. Her iron grip certainly did not match her age but it does match her aura.

"Play." She commanded before taking a seat across where we're seating before she came in. I looked at Erza in panic and she smiled reassuringly. She grabbed the guitar from its stand and handed it to me, then sat in her own chair. I followed suit, wondering what to do. Finally, Erza spoke up.

"My auntie is a music producer and we're here today so she can see for herself whether to back you up or not." What the hell? This girl drags me here without practice and she expects me to give a performance worthy to a producer. My entire future is at stake and she's acting like it's no big deal. She's really crazy and right now, I keep on wondering why I let her dangle me off a cliff upside down holding only one foot.

I looked at Erza again, visibly rattled with the bizarre turn of events. She leaned in closer to me and whispered, "Close your eyes. Imagine we're in your room, just the two of us. You are in your element when you do that. Trust me."

There she goes again with her trust talk. Have I not been doing exactly that the past month? It seems like the more trust I give her, the bigger her demands become. I don't really understand myself anymore. Maybe it's the adrenaline that she pumps in my veins that keeps me coming back.

I did what she told me and I started singing the first song we wrote together. It was a ballad. I let my emotions leak into the song as I pluck the strings of the guitar. Then everything came back to me starting from the moment I saw Erza. The month we spent together and how it felt like forever. The stories, the music, the laughter… like I'll never get tired of them even if I do those things over and over again until I die. I see a flash of scarlet, brown eyes, long eyelashes, a small nose, luscious lips that formed the all too familiar dazzling smile. I imagined her as I sang our song and how different I feel, the good kind of different.

When I opened my eyes, I see Erza with her hands over her mouth, but I can tell her eyes were smiling. The old lady's expression is unchanged though her mouth was slightly agape. Erza turned to look at her and she quickly closed her mouth and stood up.

"Very well," she said, "I'll get my assistant to discuss the contract with you."

As soon as the door closed behind the old lady, Erza jumped into my arms.


End file.
